James and Lucy Palmwoods Date
by juicylucynield16
Summary: Set during the Big time rush after party after the band wins their purple rocket. James and Lucy are together and the night brings then and the band happiness in different ways :) 3


Big Time Rush - Jucy Fan fiction

Intro - The story takes place after the end of Season 4 when James and Lucy have become a couple.

**James Pov** - I can't believe Lucy came back from her tour for me. Dreams really do come true because right now I couldn't ask for a better moment than dancing with Luce and the guys by the pool in Palmwoods ! We have made it big time. Gustavos just stopped the song and me and Luce are walking over to sit on the edge of the pool. She hasher cute arm around my waist and I am holding her tight around her shoulder.

We both sit on the edge of the pool away from all the dancing and lean into each simultaneously look down and see our reflections in the water and how cute we look together. We again look up together and see the beautiful night sky with stars shining bright.

It shouldn't be possible to feel this happy, Lucy says and she leans her head on my shoulder while i kiss her forehead. She looks so peaceful, i had no idea she really liked me and now we are together i doubt nothing could overcome our relationship. She looks up at me and i lean in for a kiss. She leans in too and we kiss.I can feel her smiling against my lips and the kiss feels like i am preforming on stage with my heart beating out of my chest.

We break apart and she starts to blush because i notice how goofy my grin is. I suddenly think of a sneaky plan and begin to tickle her senseless. Just like me she tries to break free and yelps James stop...STOP JAMES while she laughs her head off. She starts to mess up my hair and tickle me back. You asked for it now i say and i pick her up bridal style and throw her in the pool while she is wearing her black dress. She rises above the water with her hair straight and an angry look on her face but she soon comes to the edge of the pool and it looks like she is leaning in for a kiss. I lean in however she pulls back with a smirk on her face and pulls me in by the shirt!

Now were both soaked and when I rise I grab her by the waste and kiss her passionately! The moonlight shines on us and when we part she looks beautiful. Her dress has become tight from the water and her hair is off her face. I want to take her up to the crib right now and snuggle with her forever in my arms but we turn around to see Logan, Kendall and Carlos with Gustavo Kelly and the rest of the Palmwoods staring at us laughing.

Lucy hides in my shirt with a red face and leans in to me laughing full of embarrassment! I kiss her forehead and she looks up at me with a massive smile on her face and are foreheads are touching as all the crowd goes AWWWW. Kendall says James get her up to the crib now! This is your moment man! I follow my instincts and give her a piggy back out of the pool and charge straight to the elevator!

**Lucy's Pov** - All we hear from the crowds is cheering and the music coming back on. I am having the time of my life! James makes me laugh and feel great about one has ever made me feel this way before. Our kisses are magical and i cant wait to get some more once we get to apartment 2J where the guys live. Since Mrs Knight is downstairs with the party me and James grab some drinks jump on the sofa and put in a movie. I am lying on top of James with his arms wrapped around me and the smell of him is so sexy. I stroke his arms and he lifts my head up with his hand to kiss me.I sit up with him and wrap my legs around his waist. He picks me up and brings me closer to his lap so we can get a better connection. He strokes my hair while i tease him by drawing circles on his chest.

We break apart after a while and we look at the clock to see its 11 pm. The party seems to have gone quiet so me and James decide to talk in case the guys come back. He asks me all about my previous life and why I wanted to be a signer. Were both lying on the floor leaning into each other and we realise we have alot in common. Were both not afraid to admit what we want, we both enjoy sports, we love making music and we love each others company.

Speaking of love James says what would you say if I told you I am in love with a gorgeous, smart, creative and wonderful girl that has stolen my heart. James saying that made me want to stay with him like this forever. I stood up and told James to follow me. He seemed confused and vulnerable since i hadn't replied but he trusted me to follow. I grabbed his hand and ran with him through the Palmwoods to balcony on the 3 rd floor. This had a beautiful view of Los Angeles and there was a bench that i wanted to show James.

We sat down and i began to say James that even though we have been on a bumpy ride and i am so sorry i didn't realise how sweet and kind you were sooner. Spending this time with you has meant the world to me. I want this place to be our view to come talk, sit, watch or a place where we can feel comfortable and it will represent us. I know I seem like a tough girl but you have broken my wall and the answer to the question you gave me before is I love you too x

Through my long meaningful rant you could tell by James face he listened to every word and as soon as i said I love you his face looked like it was the best news he had ever had. He jumped up and picked me up. We kissed as he spun me around in bliss and we laughed as we put me down. This was it I had finished my tour and Big time rush were stronger than ever. I look over to the sunset as James as his arms around my waist as i lean into him over the balcony and think tomorrow is going to be unforgettable ! You've got to live your life Big time!


End file.
